


Saving Catch

by C_St_Reed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bruharv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: Harvey breaks out of Arkham Asylum and pays a visit to an old friend.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Saving Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary and I'm sorry. But it is what it is. I didn't expect BruHarv to become something I'd ship in 2020 yet here we are. 
> 
> This isn't beta read we die like men.

The sound of a loud crash awoke Bruce who had finally been getting some sleep. Lightning flickered across the sky, illuminating the massive bedroom. Outside it was pouring down rain, so much rain fell it made it look like Wayne Manor was entirely submerged in the Gotham River.

Another loud clatter echoed through the Dark Knight's ears, but this time it wasn't accompanied by any lightning. 

Bruce was already on his feet before he could think. His white shirt and boxers are all he wore as he dashed through his bedroom door. Down the hall, past the landing, and down the main stairs Bruce darted. The front door was ajar, he went to shut it, and then the soft clinking of china directed him towards the kitchen. Standing at the counter, his back towards the door, was a man as large as a house. The man was drenched from head to toe. 

“Well, are you going to sit down, or are you just going to continue staring at my back?” an unmistakable voice called to Bruce. 

The man turned slowly, despite his size, he displayed a level of grace. Even in his disheveled condition. Bruce would know him anywhere, even with all of his scarring, Harvey Dent.

“What are you doing here Harvey?” Bruce asked feigning indifference. “Arkham is probably already on the hunt for you.”

“Doubt it, those schmucks don’t even know I’m gone yet.”

“That still doesn’t answer, what you’re doing here.”

“Figured I’d drop by and visit and old friend,” Two-Face said, the muscles of his face moving over exposed teeth.

Two-Face moved to sit at a long oak table. “Well take a seat I’m not going to bite.”

Bruce countered the other man’s actions, and sat on the exact opposite side of the table.

“I could have killed you, with you bursting in like that.” Bruce said.

“No you wouldn’t’ve. There was more likelihood of Alfred pulling out his shotgun again than of you attacking me,” Two-Face chuckled smuggly. Bruce was slightly glad Alfred was away for the weekend taking some much needed time off.

From behind Two-Face a tea-kettle whistled.

“I’ll get it.” With that Bruce moved to the stovetop. He could feel the eyes of his former best friend on him as he prepared two mugs of tea. 

“Afraid I’d poison you?” Two-Face asked as Bruce set down the mugs.

“Why are you really here Harvey?” Bruce asked, before taking a long sip of his tea.

“Why is that the only thing you call me anymore?” Two-Face asked while staring at the mug in his hands. “What ever happened to Harv?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce said honestly. “I didn’t even noticed the change.”

“I did,” Two-Face finally took a sip. He tried his best to swallow with the right side of his mouth, but try as he might a bit of tea still dribbled out.

“Here,” Bruce said reaching out to hand Harvey a napkin. He reached out to take it, and their fingers touched. Bruce thought about how many times he had taken Harvey for granted. And then everything with the Children of Arkham drove a wedge between them. It exacerbated his personality disorder and schizophrenia. Bruce thought about how many times before all of that he had just wanted to each out and grab Harvey’s hand, or stroke his face. Their eyes met, and Bruce could swear he saw the eyes of his friend, not of Two-Face.

“Thanks,” Harvey said taking the napkin, and cleaning up his face. Bruce could see Harvey was struggling to say what he had wanted to. But before Bruce could prod him further Harvey spoke first.

“I need you’re help,” Harvey said very softly.

“With?”

Harvey swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I’ve been working extremely hard Bruce. I’ve really been working on building myself up, and defying and ignoring him.”

Bruce thought about it and did realize Harvey had seemed very in control of himself and his actions. At least in the short time they were sitting together. 

“I’ll help in anyway I can,” Bruce said, placing his hand over Harvey’s. Harvey starred at their hands and then intertwined their fingers. He held Bruce’s hand as if he were being pulled from the ocean.

“Just start from the beginning,” Bruce said with an encouraging smile.

“It’s Arkham, Bruce. You have to get me out.” Harvey started. “I can’t get better in that place. All of the progress I’ve made to this point has been hard work, done by myself.” Bruce listened impartially. “The environment is toxic, the inmates are deadly, and the doctors, its like they’ve given up hope. Two-Face can survive those conditions, but Harvey can’t. It’s hard to ask for help Bruce, but I’m trying so hard. Please.”

Bruce looked deep into Harvey’s beautiful eyes, and his heart acked. He wanted to help. He wanted to fix Gotham, and Arkham. He wanted to save Harvey. Bruce scanned Harvey’s face, the scarred tissue stretched over the familiar bones. He desperately wanted to each out and stroke Harvey’s face, and tell him he’d take care of it (and him). But Bruce didn’t know if his connections were powerful enough. Not after how badly everything went with Mayor Dent. Bruce didn’t hold it against Harv, but he could completely trust that Two-Face wouldn’t rear his ugly head again.

Bruce reached out and cupped Harvey’s face, their eyes met, and Bruce melted. “I’ll see what I can do, I promise I’ll pull every string I have.”

Tears began to follow from Harvey’s eyes, and Bruce wiped them away with his thumb.

“Come on, lets get you into some warm clothes,” Bruce offered.

“And a shower?”

“Of course.”

Bruce led Harvey upstairs by the hand. He took him into a guest room, and into the ensuite bathroom. Wet clothes were piled on the floor, Bruce averted his eyes as Harvey handed the clothes to Bruce. Harvey also handed Bruce a Silver Half-Dollar. He focused on the coin as Harvey stepped into the shower.

“I’ll toss these, and get you some fresh items to sleep in.” 

He left the Harvey to shower, after tossing the old wet prison outfit, and grabbing new PJs, Bruce sat on the bed waiting for Harvey to finish. He kept the coin in his fist. How could something as insignificant as this coin be such a tether for Harvey? 

The door opened, and Harvey stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bruce blushed at the sight. Instead of immediately dressing, Harvey sat down beside Bruce, and leaned his head on the other mans shoulder. 

“It was you, ya know.” Harvey said.

“Hmm?”

“The reason I’ve fought so hard. I’ll never be fully better. But having an end point to fight towards, it has helped.”

“And I was the end point?”

Harvey nodded, and Bruce felt like there was a whole family of butterflies in his stomach. 

“This isn’t going to be as easy as making a phone call, Harv.”

“I know. But knowing you’re in my corner helps more than you could know.”

“I will always be in your corner,” Bruce said taking Harvey’s hand. “I love you. You’re my best friend.”

Harvey leaned up and kissed Bruce. Their lips met, and it felt like the world had exploded. Bruce had wanted to kiss Harvey since their time at Gotham University. And to finally get to do it. He wanted to deepen the kiss, go further, do everything he’d always wanted to do, but he couldn’t.

“We should stop before we do something we’re going to regret.” Bruce choked out.

Harvey brought Bruce’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “I won’t regret anything. I’d wanted to kiss you since we were at GCU, but I never would have thought I’d have a chance with the billionaire playboy.” 

Bruce restrained himself and got up off the bed. “You should get dressed. We can talk more about it in the morning. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Harvey said dejected.

Bruce caved, reached out and cupped Harvey’s face before moving in to kiss him again. “I love you Harvey, that’s not going to change in the time it takes for you to eat.”

“Okay,” Harvey said with a smile.

Harvey dress, and the two of them made their way down stairs. Bruce made some dinner and the two of them caught up. It was almost frightening how easy it was to slip in to such a domestic role. But Bruce wasn’t complaining.

“Head’s you kiss me again and sleep with me tonight, tales we sleep separately and I don’t complain about it,” Harvey said tossing his coin in the air. Bruce caught the coin midair.

“Or option C, you just come to bed with me.”

“I like that one.”

Bruce and Harvey spent a the rest of the night living out everything they had wanted to do prior. It was going to be hard but Bruce really was ready to try anything he could to help Harvey, even if that meant he stayed at Arkham, but Bruce had to build and entirely new wing just for Harvey. Or maybe Bruce could convenience the city to release Harvey into his care? He just knew he’d do anything to help and have Harvey with him.


End file.
